The subject invention is directed toward the art of fluid dispensing devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for spray dispensing of liquids.
The invention is particularly useful as an air brush for spraying paints and lacquers and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for spraying numerous other fluids.
Air brush type spraying apparatus are widely used, for example, by artists, model builders, and furniture refinishers for applying paints, stains, lacquers, and the like to any of a wide variety of surfaces. Currently available air brush apparatus is often relatively expensive, difficult to clean, and sometimes difficult to maintain. Usually, it is necessary to clean the apparatus each time the fluid being sprayed or its color is changed. Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for a simple and comparatively inexpensive air brush type spraying apparatus.